Darkness Falling
by Metal-Gear-Eva
Summary: IDW verse, set after Megatron Origin. The first city, Kaon, has fallen to Megatron and his new army, the Decepticons. The Autobots have retreated after the crushing blow dealt to them. Megatron of course, has much more in store...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **'Transformers' does not belong to me. It belongs to ye olde Hasbro.

Okay, so I've wanted to do this for awhile and I finally got around to it. I was blown away by Megatron Origin when i first finished reading it, and at the same time was gutted that it had ended. I wanted to explore what happened afterwards, hence i started to write this. Not to mention I've been harping on in 'Energon' about how I wanted to write a Decepticon centric fanfic. Well, here it be (though the prologue isn't so Decepticon centered, the following chapters will be.) This is more of a recap of the end of the comics really, but I promise things will pick up in chapter 1.

* * *

Prologue

It was a dark day for Cybertron. However, far darker days were ahead, on a scale that none of its inhabitants could ever possibly imagine. If they had been aware, the mechanical planet would be in far more turmoil than it was…

As Prowl journeyed on his way to Iacon, along with the rest of the Autobot contingent from Kaon, he did so consumed by a feeling of utter defeat. Defeat was always one of those things that lingered unwanted in his circuits for a long time and was impossible to put aside, unlike many of the other emotions he managed to do so with ease. Defeat didn't let him go easily; he had to overcome it. He tried to break down in his mind all of what had happened. He tried to make more sense of it, make it more manageable for his logic governed processors. The glaring fact was Sentinel Prime was on the verge of death. He had fallen in battle at the monstrous hands of Megatron. It was plain to see wherever you turned that the Autobots were demoralized and devastated by the fact that their leader had been beaten within an inch of his life, and might not pull through.. Uncertainty and hopelessness threatened to overcome some, but Prowl was certainly not one of them.

Sentinel Prime had gone in full force this time around, burning and determined to rid them of the menace that was Megatron for good. Prowl was positive that they had all believed wholly that this would be the end of the problems with the ruthless sociopath, that no one even doubted Sentinel's ability to finish off Megatron. Instead, things had turned out quite the opposite.

Sentinel had been delivered unceremoniously to their base in Kaon a wreck. His entire body was shattered and broken, gaping holes leaked puddles of Energon and exposed circuits hung carelessly. His face was paralyzed in an expression of agony mixed with horror, and the smell of burnt out machinery lingered. He had been left no more than a quivering heap. It was a disturbing site, one that would stick in Prowl's processors for a long time to come. All of this was the work of the sadistic Megatron, who had likely relished every moment of it, knowing that the tide was undoubtedly being turned in his favour. Indeed, it had been. Sentinel's defeat had changed everything. Megatron now sat in Kaon, on a throne made of Sentinel Primes very own Apex armour, and had the doomed city in his crushing grip. He possessed an army loyal to his cause, most as ruthless and violent as he. Everything was within his reach now, he believed. He would not be stopped; he had started as he meant to go on. Megatron had big plans ahead, and the whole of Cybertron would soon be painfully aware of them.

The Autobots had had to abandon their base in Kaon, effectively leaving the city for Megatron to do as he pleased with it. They had retreated, and thus, failed in there objective. This was by far the lowest point in Prowl's entire career. The brutal defeat of Sentinel Prime and the fall of Kaon was a harsh blow that would resonate deeply within the ranks of the Autobots for some time to come. Regardless, Prowl- nor the rest of the Autobots- would leave Megatron to do as he pleased. They would free their world of this threat. Of this, Prowl was certain.

* * *

**A/N:** The prologue was pretty short, but I promise the following chapters will be longer. Also, i wanted to mention something about Sentinel. It's not actually made completely clear in the comic whether he dies or not- in the comic, he looks completely battered and destroyed, and there's a hole in his chest where I figure his spark would be, but then his optics still appear to be on. So i did some research on the net, and it turns out Sentinel was not killed. Alex Milne, who did the majority of the artwork for Megatron Origin explained (check on the Transformers wikia under issue 4 of Megatron Origin under 'Items of note', links aren't working for some reason). Thanks for reading, reviews are always extremely appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **'Transformers' does not belong to me. It belongs to ye olde Hasbro.

* * *

Megatron stood tall in the ravaged, steaming city that was Kaon. He observed as piece-by-piece, his very own headquarters were built up by the Constructicons. It looked like a twisted, spiralling creature, emerging from the ground and tearing up into the black sky, viciously dominating everything around it. Megatron loved it.

"I want all who look upon Kaon to see it, Soundwave. I want it to strike fear in their sparks. It is through fear that one can rule absolute," He smiled darkly as he stared up at the growing masterpiece with mesmerised optics.

"Control through fear," Soundwave droned, acknowledging Megatron's line of thought.

Smoke from the many fires that still burned in the devastated city rose around them and curled around the structure like lingering ghosts. Megatron turned to face Soundwave, staring at his unchanging face intensely.

"Soundwave; I don't care where you came from or who you used to work for, but you serve me now. I am making you my lieutenant. Do you understand?" His optics burned into Soundwave.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron. As you command."

"Goood," Megatron grinned. "I expect a lot of you Soundwave. I need you to be my optics and audios around the others when I'm not there…I understand the way these sort of robots minds work…" He hissed.

Soundwave's visor glowed in understanding.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron."

Megatron turned around, once again observing the skilled work of the Contructicons.

"Soundwave, I want you to oversee weapons development for the time being. Make sure each and every Decepticon is armed and deadly. Kalis falls next," He was silent for a little while, "Also, get me the Seekers. I have…work for them." Megatron smirked.

* * *

Prowl stood bathed in a glowing blue light, as he regarded the body of Sentinel Prime in a CR chamber. Concern was written all over his usually stoic face, and to anyone that knew him well, Prowl appeared troubled. 

"It'll take time," Ratchet suddenly appeared beside him, snapping him out of his reverie. Ratchet looked at Sentinel as he wiped his hands on a dirty cloth.

Prowl nodded, crossing his arms.

"I know. The damage was extensive. To be bluntly honest, Ratchet, I thought he was a goner for sure when I first saw him."

Prowl recalled the image in his mind uneasily. Ratchet attempted to lighten the situation a little,

"He's Prime, he won't go down that easily. And he'll sure as Primus wanna finish off what he started. You know how stubborn he is," Ratchet smiled gently.

"Oh, I know. He won't stop until either he or Megatron's dead. I'm not giving up until Megatron's gone, either."

There was silence for a little while as both Autobots thought over what had been said and the implications of it. The silence was broken however when Prowl's wrist comm started beeping. He jumped slightly as the sound pierced his audio receptors harshly. Ratchet observed Prowl carefully, recognizing he was unusually on edge.

"This is Prowl," He spoke, looking at the screen.

"Sir," A red and silver face appeared on the screen with a gruff voice, "We've just counted another two missing, both from espionage. Most likely in Kaon."

Prowl sighed,

"Okay, thank you, Ironhide," He flipped his wrist comm shut.

"We've still got damage reports, MIA's and KIA's pouring in, it seems I don't get to walk two steps before another one comes in."

"Hard work at the top, huh," Ratchet said empathetically, looking at Prowl.

"I can deal with it. Sentinel deals with this all the time."

Prowl looked at the CR chamber again. At the moment, the chamber was directing Sentinel's internal processors to focus first on repairing the most severely damaged parts of him, rather than just conducting general maintenance. Only after that, would the rest of him begin to heal.

Checking his internal chronometer, Prowl turned to Ratchet.

"I have a meeting with the tactical response unit in a couple of kilks, so I'll be taking my leave now. I'll come back again soon, see how everything's proceeding."

"No problem."

With that, Prowl left hastily to attend one of the many things on his busy schedule.

* * *

"Don't look so disappointed, Starscream," Megatron smiled from his throne. Countless activity was going on around them, mainly involving construction, "Scouting isn't as mundane as you may think." 

Starscream stood before Megatron, with Thundercracker and Skywarp at either side of him. Starscream had a look of disappointment on his face. If something didn't involve murder, assault, or anything else hazardous, he was bored and uninterested. When he had joined the Decepticons, Starscream believed he'd have these things in abundance, at his very finger tips- now Megatron wanted him and the Seekers to act as 'scouts'. It held no appeal to Starscream whatsoever.

"All three of you will go and find us new soldiers for the Decepticon cause. There should be plenty of the suitable kind roaming around after all those prisoners you and Soundwave released…" He rasped, staring Starscream directly in the optics.

"But Megatron, isn't there someone else better suited to this kind-"

"No," Megatron cut him off abruptly, "I chose you three. Do you dare oppose my orders?" Megatron challenged coldly.

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker vigorously shook their heads. Starscream relented.

"Of course not, Mighty Megatron," He answered sheepishly.

"Then go," Megatron waved a hand.

As they turned to leave, Megatron spoke again,

"Oh, and Starscream…"

Starscream turned around, a look of worry briefly ghosting over his face.

"Anyone that refuses, kill them. Otherwise, bring them back here. Preferably in one piece…Do _not _return empty handed," He warned.

"Yes, Mighty Megatron," Starscream grinned menacingly, suddenly liking this a bit more.

* * *

The three Decepticon jets flew over the carnage that was Kaon. The ground was littered like a carpet with destruction and debris. Scattered fires still burned and polluted the air with black smoke, tainting the sky above the city. No one in their right mind would journey here anymore. 

"So what's that creep Soundwave doing?" Skywarp asked no one in particular.

"Hnn, something boring like weapons development," Starscream sneered, "Should suit him just fine. I've seen servant drones with more personality than him."

"There's something about him I just don't like," Thundercracker murmured thoughtfully, "He's too…shady."

The Seekers were now approaching part of the city where a great deal of the fighting had took place, and it showed. Bodies from either side still lay carelessly and forgotten. Some were draped on top of others. Some were in pieces, an arm scattered here, a head over there. Some were nothing more than burnt-out, charred remains. One that particularly caught Starscream's optics was an Autobots head, with its mouth gaping open, mounted on a pole. Starscream chuckled. Decepticons could be so creative!

"I can't wait to see that monotone mess' face when Megatron makes me his second in command, ahhh yes," Starscream smiled contently at the thought.

Thundercracker and Skywarp both began snickering.

"What's so funny? Do you dare laugh at me?" He snarled, quickly swerving dangerously close to Thundercracker, threatening to knock him.

"Heh, you're a bit late, Screamer. Megatron's already got his 2IC," Skywarp laughed, thoroughly amused.

"Yeah," Thundercracker was also laughing, "No surprises for guessing who."

"ARGHH!" Starscream screamed, infuriated, "How dare he! How could he possibly choose that wreck over ME! This-"

"I see something!" Skywarp shouted suddenly.

"Well done, Skywarp's learnt how to use his optics," Thundercracker teased.

"Where?" Starscream questioned, completely knocked out of his tirade.

Skywarp scanned in on the moving mech, statistics coming up before his optics.

"Grid 224936. I think there's two of 'em, looks like he's dragging someone…"

"Ahhh!" Starscream cried, locking onto them, "They're Autobots!" He delighted, noting their red insignia, "This is perfect, lets bring them back for Megatron! Perhaps he'll re-think that ridiculous choice of putting Soundwave second in command…" Starscream trailed off, before swooping down swiftly, ready to go in.

"Megatron said to bring back recruits, not Autobots!" Thundercracker called after him, "Lets just kill them!"

"Heh, I'm actually with Screamer on this one, I wanna see what Megatron does with them!" Skywarp said excitedly, following Starscream.

Sometimes Thundercracker wondered what he was doing with these two…

"AUTOBOTS, YOU ARE MINE!" Starscream called, speeding straight towards them in a flash of colours.

The mobile Autobot, who was dragging his comrade, looked up, mouth agape and horror in his optics.

"No…" He murmured.

* * *

"YOU FOOL'S!" Megatron barked, addressing the three jets in front of him. Soundwave was stood unmoving beside Megatron's throne. 

"I gave you a direct order, and you blatantly disregarded it!" He fumed.

Starscream felt his temper boiling, but gritted his teeth. Skywarp had his head down somewhat, and Thundercracker felt increasingly annoyed with the other two for getting them in this mess, all because they had no control over themselves.

"However…" Megatron smiled, looking down at the two Autobots on the floor before him, "This one time I will tolerate your incompetence, simply for the fact that it has been too long since I've crushed an Autobot. Lets have some fun, shall we?" He grinned dangerously at them.

The mobile Autobot was sat up, trembling with fear. He looked exhausted and worn, though was in far better shape than his comrade. His comrade was laying down, severely wounded and slipping in and out of consciousness. He had little awareness of what was going on around him.

"What is your name and your position?" Megatron asked the former simply, with a smile on his authorative face.

The Autobot clenched his jaw.

"I…I will not t-tell you," He spoke quietly.

Megatron's smile never wavered, as he pointed his fusion cannon mere inches from the wounded Autobot's face. Starscream laughed. Megatron repeated the question.

"What is your name and your position?" Do tell me, otherwise your friend here will not have a head. I'll give you five-"

"Okay! It's Dealer!" The Autobot said hurriedly.

Megatron removed the cannon. Looking down hopelessly at the floor, Dealer continued.

"My name…is Dealer. I…worked in espionage. As did Doublestreak…" He said meekly. He now felt defeated and utterly worthless. He'd given into the enemy. He'd never be welcome back with the Autobots, not that it looked like he was going to have a chance anyway.

The Seekers, particularly Starscream, looked on in anticipation, thoroughly enjoying the show.

"So we have a couple of spies, hmm? Interesting…" He gleamed. Megatron clasped his hands together and leaned back, "I may actually have a use for you…"

Dealer shivered, knowing it would be nothing good, coming from Megatron…

"However, before I even consider sparing your life, I want you to finish your friend off. He is of no use, he is too far gone," Megatron said matter of factly.

Starscream cackled insanely, leaning on Thundercracker for support.

Dealer stared back at Megatron in horror. He was asking the impossible.

"No…I'd never do such a thing. I'd rather die," He glared at Megatron.

Megatron looked indifferent, studying his fusion cannon.

"Fine. If you don't kill him, I will do it. I will make it agonising and slow. I will rip him apart, piece-by-piece, pull out every circuit and cable, all excruciatingly slow as-"

"NO!" Dealer cried, grabbing his head, desperate for the vivid images to leave, "No…please…" He hated his helplessness.

"YES!" Megatron retorted viciously, rising out of his seat, "YES I WILL!" He stormed over to where Doublestreak lay and hauled him up by the neck in plain view for everyone to see. Doublestreak could only groan. "We'll start with an arm shall we?"

Megatron put his hand on the top of Doublestreak's arm where it met the shoulder, and begun to pull slowly with a twisted smile on his face. The sound of circuits and metal groaning could soon be heard.

Dealer gave in.

"NO, STOP!!" He cried. "I'll…I'll do it. I…I don't want him to suffer…"

"Fine," Megatron spat, and flung Doublestreak on the floor, "Soundwave," Megatron turned to his lieutenant.

Soundwave moved forward and handed Dealer his rifle. Megatron pointed his fusion cannon at Dealer.

"Try anything and I will kill you and continue with your friend." Megatron snarled.

Dealer stood up uneasily, his legs shaking. He slowly walked over to where Doublestreak lay and stood over him, pointing the rifle at his friend's head. He just stood there, staring, frozen. Everyone watched in silence. Doublestreak slowly opened his optics, looking right into Dealer's.

"…Dealer?" He spoke weakly.

BANG!

Dealer remained there, frozen in that position. He was covered in his friend's energon, but barely noticed. He felt as though part of him had just died. He felt empty.

"Welcome to the Decepticons," Megatron smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviews are always extremely appreciated. 


End file.
